


Chocolate Fix

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre





	Chocolate Fix

"Oh, oh shit," Cassidy gasped out, warm chocolate sliding over his hard cock, dripping into his pubes and over his balls.

Dick's tongue immediately followed, sucking each ball into his mouth as Cassidy grabbed the sheets and swore loudly, his hips jerking up of their own accord.

He grinned up at his younger brother, lips coated in brown in what should have been a complete turn-off but was instead probably the hottest thing Cassidy had ever seen.

"Dick, c'mon," he said, voice cracking. "Don't just... please."

Dick's tongue danced out, licking over his lips and Cassidy whined, the sound merging into a moan as Dick very thoroughly started cleaning his dick, starting at the bottom and working his way up.


End file.
